


【索路】擦枪走火

by crownf



Category: ONE PIECE（ワンピース）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownf/pseuds/crownf
Summary: 没有本垒





	【索路】擦枪走火

*正文：

海上风平浪静、晴空万里，在日常狂风大作的恶劣天气里今天算是个格外轻松的日子，现下船舱里也飘扬着布鲁克即兴而作的欢快小曲和随着音乐舞蹈的船员们。

索隆唯一的只可视眼却未发现某位乱舞团固定成员，那群快乐的人们好像也并不在意少了这么一个人，但路飞到底去哪了？

正思索着船长的行踪，剑士感到身后有人慢慢靠近。

“索隆，我想做那个……”

路飞开门见山地对他笑道。没有人不爱看路飞的笑容，那傻乎乎也纯真可爱的笑脸几乎能扫尽所有烦恼，索隆此刻却觉得听到对方说出这话的时候，连他嘴角上扬的弧度都暧昧无比。

以路飞那坦率的大嗓门说出来这样一句通常情况下是性/暗/示的话语，一般人可能会认为船长又产生了什么犯傻的鬼点子，不会花心思认真对待。

但索隆知道那是什么，初尝少年时的艳丽景色在他脑海里翻滚，只有他自己知道此刻心跳得有多厉害。

****

两年前，他们还未登录香波地群岛。

“……喂，你怎么了？”

索隆垂首不明所以地向将他拖来这个暗角的人询问道，对方面上明晃晃挂着的沮丧表情令他感到陌生，这家伙不是向来是世界第一乐观派嘛。

“索隆——你看它怎么这样！”

“你脱裤子干什么？！”

见对方二话不说松开裤腰，似要从里掏出什么，索隆自然明白了他的意思，慌张地按住他的手。

“我要给你看看啊，今天早上它就一直站着，我很不舒服！”

男孩瞪圆双眼，嘟着嘴话语里沙沙埋怨着索隆粗暴的动作惹得他不高兴，自说自话的神色倒是与平常那些无稽举措相吻合。

“路飞你满十七已经很久了，连晨勃都不知道？”

索隆却是万万没想到他们的船长连这些简单的生理反应也不清楚。

“又肿又涨，走路好难受啊。你帮帮我把它消下去好吗索隆？”

路飞带着索隆按在上面的大掌，一把推开裤腰，不爱穿内裤的少年阴茎暴露在剑士极佳的视力下。那根充血的性器比少年暴露在阳光底下的皮肤白净许多，一看便知它恐怕是从未被慰藉过的样子，头部透着一副圣洁的粉红，隐隐投过来的晨光映见尿道口兴奋的一张一合，可爱极了。

索隆没能意识到自己给予另一个男人下身的评价可能不太礼貌，他的手因为受重过大，一把滑向男孩胯下。

“哈嗯！”路飞被他这么一杵，呼吸变了调，少年晨起后沙哑的嗓音仿佛蜂蜜一般粘稠地在剑士耳畔乍响，这个密闭的小房间里声音大得令人感到无尽的羞耻；而从未感受过这般快意少年被刺激得有些膝软，双手借力撑在索隆结实的胸膛上，忙着初体验的路飞并没有借此察觉对方呼吸频率出奇的快。

索隆在路飞这一喘息中硬了。

“路飞你站过来。”

默默在心底答应了路飞的诉求，索隆嘴上安排着路飞，手下极快地将对方的短裤剥除，片刻男孩便赤裸着下半身仰着头被他压至墙角。

路飞不知道这是什么，他的下面只是被索隆不小心碰了一下就这么舒服，难道是因为索隆每天举铁所以力气比较大吗？他仰着头本希望能从索隆那里得到答案，但对方的眼神深邃又暗沉，急促的一呼一吸，剑士压抑的神情让他难以问出口。

“张开腿，路飞，抱住我的脖子。”

没有时间感慨自己的声音竟然沙哑成这番模样，索隆看到路飞张着对性事朦胧的眼睛，充满探索又对勃发的自己欲言又止的模样，身下几乎是爆炸式地膨胀起来——他现下在做的事情隐秘而背德，身后就是其他船员们吵闹着用餐的声响，而他在这个阴暗的角落教他年轻的船长纾解。

路飞听话地环住他，他一如既往信任着自己的剑士，伸长手臂将自己biu地弹到索隆怀里。

索隆任他挂着，没有去扶他，因为他那双手正覆在路飞翘起的臀上，自然地在那两团上缓慢摩挲，路飞瘦得只能拥有纤细的胳膊和腿，却罕见地在屁股上生了许多肉，较一般男性更软更大的臀部让长期以来只能接触生铁冷剑的男士爱不释手。越摸越上瘾，索隆情不自禁手下施加压力，在圆润的臀肉上压出他十根手指印然后松开，乐此不疲。

“索隆~快点！它现在好疼啊……”

身下又涨又疼，路飞忙用脑袋顶了顶目不转睛盯着他背后的索隆，少年细软的发丝令索隆心里一片塌陷，绿发男人这才收回目光，看向将脑袋侧搁在自己肩头的这张受难的小脸。

路飞正皱着眉头，眼里含着被情欲折磨而出的眼泪，睫毛和乌黑的头发缠结在一起，艳丽的嘴唇和熏红的脸颊，一种纯洁与情色兼有的神色，只要你直直看着他，都要受到数年的牢狱之灾。

索隆在这样的折磨下搭上少年的柱体，那个经验尚少的粉色洞口立刻抽抽搭搭流了一小口前液到他掌心里，像一只初识的小狗认主似的，路飞的阴茎乖乖地在索隆手里颤抖。

在他的裤裆被撑破之前，索隆掏出了自己的东西，他将自己的和路飞的一起圈在双手里，本来他想一只手圈住彼此，另一只手用来感受路飞绝妙的屁股，但他的家伙尺寸实在不允许他这样享受。而路飞貌似对于和索隆一起被包裹起来满意极了，小声地靠在他颈窝里抽吸了一口气。

“抱紧了。”

索隆说出这句话时又觉得十分有趣，平时的情况恰恰相反，路飞总爱带着他在半空中颠来颠去，今天却是路飞被“颠来颠去”。

感受到路飞收紧的力度，索隆照着两人的柱身狠狠套弄了数次，路飞一开始还有些不适应地紧闭眼口，到了后面，全部力气都用来在索隆身上稳住姿势，献祭似的阖上双目，抿红的嘴泄出许许多多声叹息和细小的哼泣，两腿在索隆腰迹交叉夹紧。

“撑不住了？”

采用这个体位本是为了缩小两人身高差距，方便同时握住柱身，索隆撸动的过程中却发觉路飞那根越来越下窜，忙卡住船长的腋窝往上一颠，两根阴茎却因这般冲击力撞到彼此的头，路飞那根又向外吐了一口，流到皮肤相接的索隆的柱身上。

“哈哈哈哈，索隆你弟弟被我弄湿了诶。”

小船长明明含泪，也同时饱受这份甜美的折磨，却仍是不分时宜地取笑起索隆的阴茎来。索隆盯着这个近在咫尺的酒窝觉得有些渴，剑士一贯忠于本心，毫不犹豫凑上前去饮尽这碗笑靥，少年的皮肤紧致又因为是橡胶人柔软得不像话，一时间作弄心乍起，叼起路飞脸颊上的肉就往外拉，一边扯还一边加快手里的动作。

“你要出来了吗？”

剑士摸着手下路飞的阴茎一阵强烈的震颤，少年没有心情回复他，好似有人在他下腹腔内用羽毛逗弄每一根细微的神经一般，他觉出一阵从腹部到头顶的冲天酥痒，心急地在索隆手里顶着腰，冲捣起下身来。任对方粗糙的手掌和粗长的茎体与自己的狠狠摩擦，路飞失心一般沉醉于纾解这份瘙痒。

“唔唔唔！”索隆眼见着少年压不住嗓子，下身重重顶着射出一大股在他指缝间的同时，几乎是哭喊出声，箍在他颈上的皮肤滚烫，目光可及连那圆润的臀部也在震颤晃动。

路飞似乎是累得动不了，趴在索隆身上，然后看索隆用自己泄出的液体助兴，撸着那根尺寸惊人的阳物射出精。

他紧紧地盯着，眉也不再锁紧，已是自然地舒开，海面波光粼粼偶尔照进这屋内，照到他面上变幻不停，索隆感到有些话头在路飞口里嗫嚅，最后终归还是消散了。

****

时隔两年，那场惊心动魄又欲望勃发的早晨还历历可辨。

再来一次，又何尝不是他想做的呢？

“来吧。”

绿发剑士捏住来人较两年前毫无二致的纤腰，往那熟悉的暗角走去。

fin.


End file.
